Puzzle toys are common and have been made in various shapes, sizes and configurations. Several patents have been issued for puzzle toys that included a geometrical shape such as a cube or hexahedral solid body with a plurality of holes bored completely through the block from each of the surfaces of the body. Notched pins are inserted into the body such that notches in the pins allow other pins to be inserted through the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,923, issued Jun. 10, 1980, shows a block puzzle in which a plurality of pins are inserted into the block. The pins have notches of various depths and diameters to accommodate the passing of a pin at least partially through another pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,055, issued Aug. 11, 1981, shows a puzzle type toy in which a solid body has a plurality of bores of uniform depth extending into the solid body. A plurality of uniform length rods, having notches, are inserted into the bores of the solid body in a predetermined order such that some rods pass through the notches in other rods.
In the above two patents the rods or pins when inserted fully into the solid body makes it difficult for pulling a pin out of the solid body. Also once pulled out of the solid body, the pin or rod can become separated and/or lost thereby presenting an incomplete puzzle.